


AD39 - A Training Ground in Germanicus

by zibal_01



Category: Boudica Dreaming Series
Genre: Books, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on characters from the Boudica Dreaming Series by Manda Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AD39 - A Training Ground in Germanicus

** AD39 – A Training Ground in Germanicus **

The training ground was quiet – only two man and their horses still training.  They were an unusual pair – Quintus Valerius Corvus, Prefect of the newly formed Ala Quinta Gallorum, and, boy-just-turned-man, Bán mac Eburovic, formerly of the Eceni, and not yet assigned a posting.

Corvus laughed as he, once again, unseated the young man.  Bán remounted his mad horse, attempting, one last time, to dismount the laughing Roman.  He failed, once again landing on the ground at Corvus’ horse’s feet.  Laughing, Corvus dismounted, offering Bán his hand to help him up.  Bán accepted, pulling Corvus down.  Bán flipped Corvus, pinning him down.  Their eyes met, lust evident.

Bán jumped to his feet.  The feelings he had had for Corvus when they had first known each other had surfaced.  And Corvus, evidently, felt the same way for him.  The thought was dizzying.  Bán swayed, Corvus, on his feet, catching Bán before he fell.

Holding him tightly, Corvus escorted Bán to his quarters.  He sat the young man down, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head; a promise of things to come, before he left.


End file.
